Pieces
by WraithFaithUnstable
Summary: My version of Percy at the doors of death. not an AU, really, sorta, mostly more Percy centric and dramatic. I suck at summary's but, hey, whatever! If you guys like it, I do not care that my summary sucks. I don't own Pjo or HoO. Enjoy! rated a HIGH T to be safe. Gets a bit weird and AU farther in. dicontinued I am so sorry : (
1. Shattered

Piper's POV

I watched, silently, as Percy seemed to fall apart. His time in Tarturus, though it saved the world, took its toll on the son of Poseidon. He was slumped over his legs, head in his hands, and he stared unseeing at Annabeth's still form. After the doors of death, after Percy and Annabeth had tumbled through, they had gone unconscience and every one could see they were quickly slipping away as the dark giants cloud covered them; but something miraculous and frighteningly impossible happened.

He shouldn't have been able to open his eyes, even without the death fog that was rolling over him and his girlfriend, somehow he stood and when I saw his eyes, I knew-I just knew that something in him was broken. His sea green eyes told a story of pain and inner torture, something he couldn't handle on his own. And with that shattered look, he stood, his face and clothes were battered and beaten, torn and shred, there were scratches and bruises all up and down his arms, his expression ashen. He looked insane, and a mad smile stretched over his pearly teeth.

He stuck a finger in his mouth and let out the loudest cab call I'd ever heard. Everyone in the room turned to him, just as surprised to see him conscience as me, but there attention was soon diverted to the speeding blur that raced by. When the shape stopped, it revealed itself to be Arion, Hazels magical mount, and that it had stopped by Annabeth. Percy, his smile not faded one bit, shot the horse a look.

Seeming to understand and be scared of the boy's behavior, Arion grabbed Annabeth's collar in his mouth and raced off again, leaving the cavern-like space. Just when we thought it was over the stead raced in again grabbing demigods one by one and dragging them out o safety. I ran over to a corner hiding myself from view. I needed to stay and see what Percy was doing – there was no way he could destroy the cavern himself, not in his state, not without dying.

Percy, no longer worried about his friends, tilted his head back and raised his arms in a T shape, his palms up. His eyes were closed, but his smile still intact,

"Piper, you might want to leave for this" he yelled into the empty space, his voice echoing across the walls. I started, how did he know I was here? Instead I answered, desperately "What are you doing, Percy?! We have to leave or well die!"

Instead of a response, I stumbled around as the earth started to shake. I glanced at Percy and saw that his crazed smiled had been replaced with a peaceful face, as if he he'd come to terms with something…

No! He wanted to die, that's why he stayed!

"Leave, Piper, theres no reason for you to stay here." Suddenly the earth quake continued, more forceful, this time making me fall to my knees.

"No, Percy! I won't leave without you!" I screamed at him. He opened his eyes, looking straight at me, as I was now in sight and saying with so much intensity, it was hard not to believe him,

"Yes, you will."

The world tilted, cracks forming in the stone and dirt, the whole ground beneath my feet moving and swirling almost like waves.

piper

Piper

"Piper!"

"PIPER!"

My head snapped towards the other side of the room. Jason! He was standing there calling her name. She reached out to him, calling his name as well.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" a gut retching scream tore from where Percy was, then the ground exploded in a dirt and lava eruption.

NanannanananananananaBatmanananananananan

Just before a patch of lava had incinerated me, Jason had darted though the debris and flew me out of there. When he jerked me into the air by my waist, the only thing I could think about before passing out was, 'Poseidon: god of the sea; Earth shaker.'

END of CHAPTER ONE


	2. Broken

Still Pipers POV

When I woke up, my head was in Jason's lap. A blush immediately crept up my face when he lent down and whispered- shouted,

"Pipes, are you awake? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

A smile pulled at my face, he was so cute when he was worried. The way his forehead crinkled just enough to make him look like a sad puppy- Wait …why was he worried? My blushed dissipated immediately and I paled. I sat up so fast I almost broke his nose with my head, "Where's Percy!? What happened?!" I looked around desperately to see a glimpse of the dark locks and, well anything really. Quickly Jason grabbed my face in his hands and said slowly,

"After I flew you out, the doors exploded, and everything else with it. It just happened, like, right before you woke up. Pipes, theres no way Percy survived"

I stared at my hands trying to digest the words, the emotions and tears that came with the words, and the realization, that a hero- a true friend had just been lost to me- and all the others- forever. But before I let it all flood out, I had one more obligation to attend to. I snapped my gaze to Jason and spurted urgently,

"Where's Annabeth? Did she survive the explosion?"

Jason's face held something back, as if he was hiding something from me, and he regretfully told me "We don't know as of yet, it's only been about a half an hour since we got her. So we're not sure. Yet." He shifted his gaze away from me and he never focused on one spot for long.

"Jason" I said, a clear warning in my tone.

He looked at me for a moment, "Hazel thinks she might be in a coma" He sighed "But, like I said, we don't know for sure."

I nodded sullenly and I slumped my shoulders from my determined position, feeling so emotionally wound up and let go from the rollercoaster my life had been forced on to, that I just couldn't hold it any more. I turned and from my sitting position on the ground, I pulled Jason towards me in an embrace and sobbed over his shoulder. He just held me, and knew that some of the tears shed for Percy weren't just mine.

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

Our heads shot up to the opening that had been barricaded with debris from the eruption. It was shifting! There was something trying to move the rocks. Fearing the worst, we all stood weapons ready. As the stone moved out of the way and the dust settled, I expected to come face to face with the monsters Percy died to defeat, when the form that emerged was so impossible, so miraculous, that I dropped my knife. It clattered to the ground with a resounding _clang!_

Percy.

END of CHAPTER TWO

 **This one was a little shorter that chappie one, but, ya' know, I'm sure a couple reviews'll make certain the next one ain't. Please? 4 me? c:**


	3. Nightmares

PIPER'S POV

He fell to his knees, and by the looks of him, he made undead soldiers look classy. His hair was singed at the tips and more scraggly than normal. His shirt and pants were torn at the sleeves and burned beyond recognition. Every ounce of his exposed skin was covered in soot and soil, but his eyes pierced the dirt with clarity.

Time seemed to stop as we stared at the supposed fallen hero. One would think that given his current predicament - his outside appearance would probably represent the way he was feeling presently - but I had a sinking sensation in my gut telling me it was much worse.

Abruptly, Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Time rushed back to normal and Hazel scrambled over to his motionless frame and rolled him over, checking out his injuries and searching for fatal wounds. I ran to the other side of him and waved Jason and Frank over.

"Alright in need Jason to go over to Annabeth and Leo, and get her into the med bay on the ship, Frank, Piper and I got Percy." Hazel commanded urgently. They all complied quickly without argument- for once. I couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristic she was being. She seemed to be in the 'commander Hazel mode' that she only so rarely showed unless she was on Arion.

I regarded them as the boys hefted there burdens and shuffled as urgently as possible to their destination.

"On three" hazel instructed, breaking me out of my observations "One…two…THREE!" We all hefted up and almost heaved him into a light toss. He was so light! Annabeth's step-brothers could carry him!

"Jason" I said hesitantly "you think you got him?"

He gulped, "Yeah, I got him"

Hazel let go of Percy's midsection and I moved his legs around carefully so that Jason was holding the son of Poseidon bridal style. Jason nodded to us then turned and headed towards the warship. We could tell that to Jason's muscular figure Percy weighed about as much as a particularly heavy sword. I sighed and looked at my hands, This was gonna take a while.

nananananananananRobinnananananananana

Five days.

That's how long it took Percy to heal enough to leave the med bay.

 _Five_ days.

That's how long it took for someone- anyone to convince him to eat at least half of his plate of food.

Five _days_.

That's how long it took for us to figure out the only way Percy was going to talk was if Annabeth woke up.

 _Five days_!

That's how long it took for the denial and false hope to wear off. The hope that we were going to get our Percy back. Now we know what literally walking through hell can do to someone. Even Percy.

After waking up the only noise he made were the screams. Horrible blood curdling screams that made me want to curl up and cry for weeks. He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in terror, we could hear it through the whole ship. Ever cry for help, every wail and sob for Annabeth, everything. We learned quickly not to enter when he was having an 'episode'.

The first night, since me and Jason were closest to the med bay, when he screamed we both ran down the hall- weapons in hand. Jason burst through the door, ready to slice down the monster terrorizing our friend, the others not far behind- only to be met with the bronze tip of a blade just barely ripping the flesh of Jason's neck.

There Percy stood breathing haggardly, eyes glazed and glassy, clearly not seeing reality, he blade pushed the blade deeper forcing Jason back,

"Whoa! Dude calm down it's just me Jason. You remember me don't you? We're like best buds. Come on, put the sword down. Theres no reason to fight." Jason tried to reason. By now the whole ship had come to see the commotion. Percy's eyes cleared and his expression morphed from to hostile to ashamed and horrified. He practically through Riptide to the ground and backed up rapidly, his sea green eyes wide with fright and disbelief. Jason dropped his sword and put up his hands in friendly manner,

"Look man it's alright. You've been through a lot "Jason said taking step forward, "just calm down and we can all go to bed, forget about-"

"Stay away from me!" Percy screamed backing up into the wall.

I had to intervene; this was staring to get out of control, using my most powerful charmspeak, (which I didn't know would fail me when I tried to get him to eat) " Your very tired, Percy, I Think you should lay down and take a loooong nap. Don't you?" He looked confused as if was unsure as to why my words influence him, but he slowly walked to his cot in a dream-like state and fell asleep instantly.

 _Floomp!_

We all turned around to find Leo curled around Frank's leg, his thumb in his mouth, fast asleep.

Jason gave a mix of an amused and exasperated sigh before gesturing to Leo and turning to frank, "you got this..?"

"Yeah" Frank answered simply before yawning loudly, scooping sleeping Leo up and heading to bed. We all started to follow when I realized something. I stopped and turned towards the door of the med-bay. I walked back slowly and closed and locked the door. When I headed to go to bed I came face to face with Jason, who had a questioning look on his face. Looking down I answered,

"It's for his own good, Jay." _If he tried to …Kill… himself before, I don't see why he won't do it again._ But I didn't say that aloud.

Jason nodded satisfied, "Alright, well lets go to bed. I can tell it's going to be a long next couple of nights.

I couldn't agree more.

END of CHAPTER THREE

 **Alright so if you were confused by my summery, I wasn't saying that I don't care if you like it the story! Of course I do! I live for the approval! What I meant was didn't care if my summery sucked so long as you like my story. So yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I told you this chapter was going to be longer! And i got some followers so that's good. but no reviews :'(Any way...**

 **REVIEW! It really makes my day!**


	4. Nightmares II

Percy's POV

 _I was standing in camp, in-between the canoeing pond and the magically grown strawberry field. The sun was up in the cloudless blue sky and a breeze made the grass sway. It felt like a wind nymph was ruffling my hair gently. The whole camp was beautiful, shining even and I felt a tug of longing at my heart._

 _Someone grabbed my hand, grasping harshly. I turned around, a smile hesitantly forming on my face, "Annabeth, what are you doing?" I said as I gazed at her beautiful face. Her young, alive features popping with the intensity she always has when she's thinking (which is all the time), small curls of golden blond hair falling loosely into her face as her ponytail once again failed her. Her stormy grey eyes-_

 _I back peddled uselessly as I looked into glowing red eyes glaring at me with malice. I screamed, flailing my arms and trying to loosen her death grip on my wrist._

 _Suddenly the scenery changed. The sparkling pond turned clouded and red with the water of Tartarus - Blood. The swaying emerald grass faded to black, shattered glass. The strawberry fields converted into a raging river of fire; the gentle breeze to acrid air twisting painfully in my lungs. And the blue sky turned into clouds of evaporated crimson._

 _And Annabeth had turned into an empousai, her unnaturally long fingernails digging into my skin; her fangs gouged my neck, sucking the blood from my veins._

 _I felt the life started to fade and in the background all I could here was bob's voices through the ring in my ears saying,_

 _"_ _You left Bob! You said Percy was my friend! What friend leaves Bob to die?!"_

 _My own personal hell disappeared in a cloud of blood._

"Aaaaaahhh!" I bolted up in my cot, the cry ripping its way through my throat like it always did when I awoke. I breathed raggedly, trying to get the air back in my lungs. I was covered in a thin slime of cold sweat. This happened every night, l lay down in my cot, struggled with sleep, fall, and nightmares that taunt me with a beautiful dream appear with clarity.

I sat up and tried to calm myself, tried to take control of what I did. I can't forgive or forget what I almost did to Jason. The looks on their faces were though's of fear. Fear of me. My friends. Scared of _me_. I guess I couldn't blame them anymore. I was becoming just like the monsters I had sacrificed my whole existence to fight.

 _You're worthless._ The voices hissed in my ear.

 _You almost killed_ super boy. They mocked.

 _You strike fear into their hearts now. Not the gods, not the monsters, not giants, not them. You._

 _They don't love you. Their too afraid too even come close to you anymore._

 _You know why don't you?_ _ **BECAUSE**_ _ **YOU'RE A MONSTER!**_

I screamed in frustration and hysteria, "SHUT UP!" slamming my fists into the bed side table. I stayed in my bent position, my breathing strained as I fought back the voices that seemed to speak such painfully true words.

 _Knock_

 _Knock._

"Percy? Are you alright?" Hazel's voice mumbled through my door.

No, I wanted to answer, but instead, I stood, walking across the room I opened the door and rubbed my eyes against the light that filtered through. Hazel looked me up and down before gazing in my eyes, clearly worried, and I fought the urge to throw up at the thought that her molten golden eyes reminded me Kronos so much.

"Percy, are you alright? Please answer me. I just want to hear you say it. Please" she begged quietly. I looked down sadness and guilt written all over my face. I turned my head away from her and shook my head. I couldn't, I couldn't talk to her. Or anybody for that matter. I was just a monster, no face, no voice… no soul. I didn't deserve it. But I wanted to. Just to see their faces up, for them to smile and for us to start moving on.

 _You? They'd smile at you? Why on Gaea would anyone do that? You're a monster! You deserve to go to Tartarus! Again!_

My expression dropped and I erased all the emotion from my face. I focused on hazel, staring long enough for her to get uncomfortable and start to fidget, before she finally blurted-

"You want to go see Annabeth?"

I opened my mouth to scream 'YES!' but snapped it shut before nodding urgently, almost needy.

Sooner than I realized we were standing in front of the med bay, where my comatose girlfriend might be taking her last breathes. My inhalation stuck in my throat when that passed my damaged mind. I stepped in and pulled up a chair, plopping down with a slight grimace as my now-mended ribs still protested. I reached over and grasped her hand, lightly as if she were a porcelain doll. I thought about much she would have hate that analogy and the way her beautiful eyes would spark as she listed off all the other metaphors I could have used that were more accurate to her persona. I felt something wet slid down my cheek as I continued to list off in my head all the things wise-girl would've- could've- _Should've_ \- said.

NanananananananBatgirlnanananananananan

 _"_ _Percy!" she screamed, calling out for me, flailing about with unseeing eyes, trying desperately to find me._

 _"_ _I'm right here Annabeth! I'm right here, come to me, please!" I attempted to lift my foot, but it was in vain, they were planted in place, fingers of dead loved ones clawing through the ground, grasping, grabbing my feet and dragging me down with them as they were forced back down to the underworld._

 _"_ _Annabeth!" I cried, clawing my way towards her as I fought off the hands. I had to get to her! She needed me! Tears were streaming down her face and her expression was crushed as she wailed,_

 _"_ _You promised, Percy! You promised you'd never leave me ever again! You lied, you broke your promise! Just like Luke. You're just like Luke! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU PERCY!"_

 _"_ _No, no, no, no…no, Annabeth, I'm right here. Please! I'm right here Annabeth! Please…" I sobbed; repeating the mantra aloud as if it would stop her shouts, the clawing, scraping of the hands of all the lost heroes, as if it would stop my pain, stop the searing, shattering of my heart as the love of my life exclaimed that I was just another monster._

My breath caught in my throat as hands grabbed my shoulders, shaking roughly. I jumped from my slouched position, my sob turned into an alarmed yelp. There stood Leo, a tray of food in his hands as he stared at me in fright.

 _Their all afraid of you… you monster._

I fell to my knees and put my hands in face, I wept. I supposed it had been too long since I last had a break down, it had to be done. Loud, wet noises that should never come from a real hero were expelled from my throat.

" She never should have gone alone!" I cryed looked up at leo who looked like he was caught between running and hugging me to death, " It should have been me! I should have saved her! I was right there, but I couldn't move!" a raspy voice escaped from my throat, that was NOT mine " **Of course you could've! You could have fought harder for her but you didn't! Only a monster like you would leave her all alone and broke your promise!"** It screamed.

"Like me." I said. My hands fell from my face .It all started to make sense now. "If I had saved all those campers, my friends, from the first war, I-I could have gotten to Annabeth, and-and Bob. I could have saved them all. But I didn't. I failed because I'm a monster. Just like my father. And all of the gods."

Earth swirled in my eyes, and started to surge in the ground below the flying ship of the _Argo II._

END of CHAPTER FOUR

 **hoo! That took like forever! So sorry about that. Buy I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **REVIEW! PLZ! FOR THE LULZ!OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS DOING THIS TO OUR POOR PERCY? CAN I STOP TYPING IN CAPS? I DON'T KNOW, BUT IF YOU DO, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!**


	5. The cracks in a splintered mind

**CHAPTER FOUR HAS BEEN REVISED. NO ONE SAID IF I COULD STOP TYPING IN CAPS SO... HERE I AM. TYPING IN CAPS. OH WELL. SO I MUST SAY THIS STORY HAS GONE SO FAR OFF TRACK I MIGHT HAVE TO CHANGE IT TO AN AU. WHO KNOWS ANY MORE?**

Leo's POV

It all started with a punch in the face. Literally.

Okay let start with when I woke up:

 _Knock-knock_ , two quick raps on the door and a small creak signal that someone entered my room. In my laying position I swing one arm over my eyes when the intruder turns on the light.

"Leo? Dude you asleep?" Franks not-so-quiet whisper shout breaks through the last of my sleep fog.

"Noooo, I'm just training to die, Frank" I answered sarcastically. As if I hadn't done that enough in the last year, I thought bitterly.

You know that fail moment when you try to lift the cover up and punch yourself in the face? That's exactly what I did. I grabbed the comforter covering my chest with both my hands, and tried to pull it over my face to block the light. My hand slipped and I yelped when my fist connected to my left cheek. I groaned as Frank bust up laughing from across the room. I rubbed my face gently and squinted up at frank in annoyance and fumigation.

After a couple of moments Frank gained control of himself and explained with the humor in his voice fading slightly, "Last night we had a couple of attacks and some oars snapped, Jason and piper got that covered and hazel checked up on him earlier and brought him to the med bay, so you've got to get up," he coughed into his hand and snuck in there a mocking, "without hurting yourself". And continued, "And check on Percy."

After processing the information for a couple of seconds, I lifted my head and looked at the son of mars with a glare, "No one needs to hear about this alright? I'll never live this down." I shook my head.

Frank just smiled without an answer and left the room.

My head flopped down on the pillow for a moment and I groaned one last time.

NananananananaRedHoodnanananananna

I sat down with a _plop_ at the dining table, setting my tray down gingerly. I took a moment to admire the still sizzling, grease covered Bacon, the light and fluffy pancakes that were drowning in syrup and steaming scrambled eggs that stood ready to be eaten on my plate. I picked up my fork and _just_ as I was about to stuff my face full of preciously needed food, a loud cry rang out from where Percy just _happened_ to be.

I stared at my plate a moment, my fork suspended in mid air, my mouth still hanging open and my whole posture drooped. I sighed setting my fork down and stood up. I walked forlornly to the food counter and threw together the most nutritious breakfast I could onto a tray. Fruit, a pack of pop tarts, orange juice, and sausage. I picked it up and made my way to the friend we left behind.

NnananananananNightwingnanananana

I stood in front of the door. I just _stood_. It's not that I didn't want to go in there and help, just that I didn't want to go in there. Percy's my friend and he's been through so much but, I just don't know how to deal with these things that Piper calls emotions. I deal out humor and annoyance, not heartwarming advice and mind bending complements. Anyone else on this ship would be better equipped for this than me.

I rapped in a small happy rhythm on the door, not that I was happy; I figured he'd need all the joy he could get in one knock. When he didn't I tried the door to find it unlocked. There Percy was sitting slumped over Annabeth's still form his eyes fluttered under his lids and every now and again he'd let out a small cry or twitch that just screams 'Having a screwed up dream and really needs to wake up before I die in real life too'. He just got worse so much after than I thought possible. His cries turned into sobs and muffled calls for Annabeth and his twitched turned to full blown spasms. I scooted closer before grabbing his shoulders, knowing this was a very bad idea; I shook it with a little more force than probably needed to wake him up faster.

He jumped up with a yelp. I knew fear and worry was written all over my face for my friend and I tried to wipe it off as fast as possible before saying with fake humor in my tone, "Hey dude, you having a bad dream?" _Could you be more stupid?_ I thought to myself, _the same answer for both, dipwad_ , "I brought you food."

He didn't seem to hear a word I said, or even see me really. Before I knew what happened, Percy fell to his knees hands covering his face as he wept and babbled about how it should have been him and how it was his fault. By now I was really freaking out. I'd never seen anyone get so messed p in my life time, and id never imagined that Percy, of all people, would be my first experience in this case. Then something even more freakin terrifying happened. A raspy, familiar voice clawed its way from my friend's throat and I knew we were doomed. Percy's hands dropped from his face as he looked at me with apprehension. "Like me." He said, his tone dead, "if I had saved all those campers, my friends, from the first war, I-I could've gotten to Annabeth, and Bo-ob. I could have saved them all. But I didn't. I failed because I'm a monster. Just like my father. And all of the Gods." His face became ashen and set on something in his own mind. Before anything else could be said or done I drooped the tray and ran out the door as fast as I could calling all the crew to the med bay because there was "SOMETHING HELLA WRONG WITH PERCY!"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

 **Okay, so I know this one was short, but it was supposed to be a kind of a more chill and funny chapter that leads up to some serious** ** _Stuff_** **that you all have to find out about in a couple of days. Unless, of course you spam me with reviews, that is. And yes, I am blackmailing you all. So Just Do It! REVIEW!**

 **On a totally unrelated note, I think this story is goon be a bit slower now cause I'm working on a more funny story with my big bro (who I'm just gonna call G-man or Breahk. Don't ask) and that's gonna take a while, so… yeah**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Right here!**

 **Yeah that's it, a little closer now…**

 **Almost there…**

 **And…**

 **NOW!**


	6. A wrecked home

**I don't think that sorry is good enough is it?**

 **…** **.sorry. Here, have some angst.**

NanananananStillsorrynanananana

"SOMETHINGS HELLA WRONG WITH Percy!"

That was all they heard before the ship fell from the sky. Tendrils of earth and stone rose from the ground and wrapped itself around the bow and starboard sides of the Argo II. Jason tried desperately to chop them in half, but there was no point. The golden sword of his simply snapped. In fact, the entire situation had such an overload of irony it was scary.

Then it got worse. As Hazel, Jason and Frank held on as tight as possible to anything they could above deck, Piper dashed for the openings to the bowels of the ship. With the giant boat flip flopping around like this, Annabeth was in immediate danger! She was unable to move or block the flying objects and her being unconscious and all could lead to her being thrown about, which – in a worst case scenario- could kill her! Or at the very least, make her more unstable in her already failing recovery.

And who knew what Leo had done with Percy.

Grabbing hold of the stair railings, Piper nearly fell down them as another whip of dirt crashed into the boat. Snapping her head back around toward the deck she watched, helpless, as Hazel was flown through the air by the sharp blast. It was almost in slow motion, her wild hair flew in her face as her body was flung like a ragdoll.

Then another body crashed into hers. Jason! He grabbed Hazel by the waist and flew them away from the falling debris of the splintered deck.

Sighing in relief, Piper quickly descended the stairs, "Leo! Percy! Where are you guys!?"

Suddenly the ship teetered sideways sharply, and a shriek ripped its way from her throat as she crashed into a cabin room door, tearing it off its hinges and tossing her roughly onto the wall of the room. But the motion didn't stop there. She grunted in pain at the impact of being tossed about, and landed on the ceiling. The ship had been turned entirely upside down.

 ** _"_** ** _The gods shall bow to my power! And their children shall be their sacrifice to their new ruler!"_**

"No" Piper whispered to herself. "It can't be."

"Aaaaarg!"

"Leo!" Piper screamed his name. That was coming from the med bay! Scrambling onto her feet, she dodged the totaled chandelier and jumped the door frame, "Leo I'm coming!"

"Leo are you all o-"She stopped dead in her tracks, standing in the dilapidated door way of the wrecked med bay. "-kay?"

Leo's body was on the ground, his chest was hitching and jerking, clearly desperate for air. His eyes were wide open and empty, staring at nothing. Coils and stem of soil and stone were crawling down his mouth and throat, forcing his jaw open painfully wide, choking and suffocating him.

She tore her eyes away from him, about to throw up when she caught sight of Percy on the other side of the room.

And what she saw will never be erased or healed in her memory; if Leo's poor fate wasn't bad enough.

It looked as though Percy was kissing Annabeth as first glance but what really caught Pipers eyes was that Percy's lips weren't actually touching Annabeth. Her body was limp in his fragile arms, but he held her up as if she weighed nothing at all. His face was just above hers, and his mouth was open. Piper spectated, horrified and disgusted in a way she didn't know existed as dirt spilled from his mouth, a tendril of stone and earth slithered its way into Annabeth's slacked jaw.

Piper did throw up this time.

Percy's head whipped towards her, and what she saw, was NOT Percy. Mud dripped from the corner of his lip. Then a raspy, ancient voice emerged from him. He didn't speak, but it definitely came from him.

" ** _You all belong to me, child. You were born and created from me!"_** The voice began to shriek, " ** _AND YOUR BODIES SHALL RETURN TO ME!"_**

Percy's head was thrown back, and then gravity, along with Piper's sanity disappeared.

 **Well that escalated quickly XD**

 **I hope you like my messed up story! I think I'll try and work on Odd alliances next, eh?**

 **Maybe I should rate this a HIGH T, instead of a normal t?**

 **(Sorry if it's kinda short :C)**


End file.
